marvel_and_d_c_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
: "This country gave us freedom. But it's fragile. It needs protection." : ―Dinah Madani The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles, the United States is the world's third or fourth largest country by total area and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe. With a population of over 330 million people, the U.S. is the third most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the most populous city is New York City. Most of the country is located contiguously in North America between Canada and Mexico. The United States is a member of the North Atlantic Trade Organization, NATO. NATO is a major alliance of countries on planet Earth that make many decisions around the world. The United States is one of the 29 sovereign states in the alliance. The United States was founded in the year 1776. Starting in 1607, colonists began to leave Britain by ship to sail over to the "New World" for freedom. The first English colony set up in the land which would later become The United States was the Virginia Colony with the Virginia Company. These people left their homes in Britain to sail for weeks to reach this land for freedom Britain would not give them. Over the next 100 years more and more Englishmen sailed across the Atlantic Ocean setting up colonies on the East Coast of The United States and beyond. Britain owned the East Coast through this entire period of time from 1607-1776. Through the other colonists and companies coming over from Britain, the British government put on significant amounts of tax and other unjust laws and rules and even death if they did not follow. By the 1770s, the colonists had enough of this. The Continental Congress, which was two meetings over a span of two years about what to do to respond to Britain, had come up with a resolution based on what other colonists had proposed. Independence. Five remarkable and significant members of The Congress wrote a draft of The Declaration of Independence. In 1775, British troops fired on colonists. Usually called "The shot heard around the world" is what started the Revolution. The American colonists declared war on Britain, and Britain did the same. After a year of fighting, it was determined that if the colonists win this war Britain has no choice but to let them be their own independent sovereign state. With some help from France, the American colonists had killed numerous British troops and was declared the winner of the war in 1783. While the colonists had seen themselves Independent in 1776, it became official around the world when word spread the small American colonists had actual beat the British Empire meaning for one of the first times a colony beat its empire in which it was in. Based on the signing of The Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776 and the end of the war in 1783, the colonists became The United States of America. They had a lot of work to do to become a full functioning nation, but had won the major risk to becoming sovereign. In the United States, a state is a constituent political entity, of which there are currently 50. Bound together in a political union, each state holds governmental jurisdiction over a separate and defined geographic territory and shares its sovereignty with the federal government. Here is a list of each individual state of the U.S.A in alphabetical order: * Alabama * Alaska * Arizona * Arkansas * California * Colorado * Connecticut * Delaware * Florida * Georgia * Hawaii * Idaho * Illinois * Indiana * Iowa * Kansas * Kentucky * Louisiana * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Michigan * Minnesota * Mississippi * Missouri * Montana * Nebraska * Nevada * New Hampshire * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * North Carolina * North Dakota * Ohio * Oklahoma * Oregon * Pennsylvania * Rhode Island * South Carolina * South Dakota * Tennessee * Texas * Utah * Vermont * Virginia * Washington * West Virginia * Wisconsin * Wyoming Category:Nations